


Lion Heart ; HopeV ; PRIMER LIBRO DE LA TRILOGÍA 「WILD HEART.」

by guccivante0



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Other, Romance, híbridos, tigre x león.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccivante0/pseuds/guccivante0
Summary: Jung Hoseok es dueño de una gran cadena de hoteles, y es sobretodo un imponente alfa de león muy difícil de domar, o al menos eso es lo que pueden asegurar sus antiguas amantes. Sin embargo, el gran alfa de león tiene una pequeña debilidad, y es su pequeño e hiperactivo cachorro de león quien, también es un alfaLa historia comienza, cuando el pequeño cachorro crea un fuerte lazo afectivo con su maestro del jardín de niños,-quien es un hermoso omega tigre-en el cual ve todo aquello que no conoció, y que ahora le exige a su padre. Jung Hoseok esta más que consciente de que, su pequeño necesita el amor y el calor de una madre o un padre alfa. Sin embargo, nunca espero que su pequeño encontrara todo ello en un hermoso y sensual omega tigre que, pone inquieto a su león interno.-y a él también.-Dispuesto a darle a su hijo lo que necesita, le propone al omega, cuyo nombre es Kim TaeHyung-el cual es tan sensual como él-que se mude con ellos, para que le de al pequeño MinSeok necesita, y todo a cambio de una remuneración monetaria, aunque claro todo se sale de control cuando sin darse cuenta le otorga una marca temporal, la cual los lleva varias noches de placer, y a algo más.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 7





	1. GUÍA DE HÍBRIDOS.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que comiencen a leer la historia quiero recalcar que esta solo es una copia de seguridad por si mi historia es borrada de la plataforma donde originalmente fue publicada. (Wattpad)

Se que debí publicar esta guía antes de publicar el prólogo, pero no creí que fuese necesario explicar ciertas cosas que regularan la trama de la historia, but anyway, se lo explicará, pero antes quiero que tengan en claro que me saltaré la explicación de los géneros (Alfa, beta, omega) que existen dentro pues son los mismos que en la guía omegaverse.

Tal vez se pregunten porque una guía de híbridos, bueno ya que no se tratan únicamente de hombres lobos, si no de también personas que son capaces de convertirse en otro animales como tigres, leones, pumas, lobos, etc.

Aclaró que desconozco si hay una guía para los híbridos, pero esta está creada a base de la trama que contiene a la historia. Gracias [bubuhobi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/bubuhobi) por hacerme dar cuenta lo necesario que era esta guía.

**_Destinados:_ **

A diferencia del omegaverse donde con normalidad suelen estar destinado a una sola persona/lobo, en loshíbridos son destinado a más de una persona, pero raramente son destinados a dos o tres al mismo tiempo. El asunto de los destinados sucede de una forma muy peculiar.

Los betas, omegas y alfas suelen ser destinado a una persona desde su concepción, pero al momento de conocerse este los rechaza o deja por otros, la luna les brinda otro destinado que se encuentre en las mismas condiciones, y vuelven a pasar por el mismo proceso de conocerse por obra del destino, y de ser aceptado como pareja destinada, ya no estará condenado a ir busca de pareja destinada, todo esto es para evitar que los híbridos mueran de soledad o tristeza al ser rechazados por su primer destinado.

¡Ojo! Los híbridos que rechazan o abandonan a sus parejas serán destinados a otros también.

**_Celos:_ **

El celo en los híbridos se presenta cada tres meses en los betas y omegas, mientras que en los alfas cada cuatro meses, y durante este es cuando se puede efectuar la marca de enlace entre las parejas destinadas sin que los colmillos del alfa lleguen a causarle daño o dolor al omega o beta.

**_Gestación/Embarazo:_ **

El periodo de gestación en un Omega es de ocho a nueve meses normalmente, en el caso de los betas el tiempo de gestación suele duran alrededor de ocho a diez meses. En una relación alfa-omega existe la gran posibilidad de tener mellizos o trillizos.

El carácter del omega suele ser muy afectado al estar en espera, es completamente común que no quiera salir de su nido y se muestre sobreprotector con su cachorro, por lo tanto pueden llegar a gruñirle o ponerse en posición de ataque al ver a extraños que se acercan demasiado, si están con su alfa suelen refugiarse en estos. En esta etapa los omegas necesitan más que nunca de su alfa por la sensación de protección que estos les brindan.

Al momento del parto alfas mujeres, las omegas mujeres y betas las mujeres son completamente normales, mientras que el embarazo en betas y omegas hombres deben cumplir por cesárea.

¡Ojo! No hay necesidad de que el Omega o beta esta en en celo para que se pueda producir un embarazo, pero si serían más efectivos durante el celo.

**_Lactancia:_ **

Los omegas y betas hombres suelen desarrollar sus glándulas mamarias durante el periodo de gestación de tal forma que al momento de dar a luz sea capaz de amamantar a sus crías.

_**Cachorros:** _

Los cachorros tienen un fuerte lazo con su madre o padre omega a diferencia de su padre o madre alfa, pero si son abandonados o despreciados por estos su animal interno suele buscar un reemplazo de forma inconsciente, siempre buscando un perfil característico y semejante al del cachorro, muchas veces suele ser el destinado el nuevo destinado de su padre.

Una vez encuentra el reemplazo perfecto crea un vínculo con este de forma inmediata, que también el Omega suele fortalecer de forma inconsciente. Con el vínculo hecho, el pequeño cachorro comienza a aborrecer todo aquello que está relacionado al madre o padre omega que los desprecio, inclusive su olor.

**_Transmutación:_ **

La primera transmutación en los híbridos se da en la primeras horas de nacidos y se da por lapso de unos cuantos minutos para que los padres sean conocedores a que especie pertenece, luego de eso la segunda transmutación no se da hasta la edad de cuatro o cinco años de edad, donde el cachorro ya no tiene sus huesos es estado de cartílago, como lo es cuando a penas son unos bebés.

**_Presentación:_ **

La presentación si un cachorro es alfa, beta u omega se da en los primeros minutos de nacidos, donde el cachorro busca el aroma de su padre, en el caso de los cachorros alfa buscan el aroma de sus padres o madres omegas y lloran cuando son alejados de estos, los cachorros omegas buscan a ciegas el aroma de un alfa y en especial de aquel que estuvo esparciendo su aroma durante todo el periodo de gestación, por último los cachorros betas solo necesitan ser impregnado levemente con el aroma de uno de sus padres, no tienen afinidad por el aroma de uno de ellos.


	2. P R E F A C I O.

Las pequeñas manitas del hermoso cachorro de león, se encontraban posada sobre sus mejillas con tanta suavidad, que lograron que el corazón de TaeHyung se estrujara ante la caricia, que le era brindada por un niño de tan solo seis años de edad, y que claramente carecía del amor que solo su madre o padre omega le podía brindar; soltando un pequeño suspiro le sonrió al cachorro con ternura, para luego dejarle un casto y tierno beso en la frente de este.

—Me gustaría mucho vivir contigo, pero dudo mucho de que, tu papi alfa esté muy de acuerdo con ello.—respondió TaeHyung ante la propuesta del pequeño.—Aparte tú tienes a tu nana, y estoy más que seguro, de que ella te quiere mucho.

MinSeok ladeó su cabeza al escuchar las palabras del hermoso omega, que el deseaba como su papi omega, y no solo sino también su pequeño león interno, que sin darse había formado un fuerte y necesitado lazo con el omega de tigre, ¿Por que TaeHyungnnie no desea ser su papi omega? Se preguntaba el pequeño al borde de las lágrimas.

—No quieres ser mi papi omega por que soy feo, ¿verdad?—preguntó el pequeño.—Todos dicen que, por que soy feo no tengo mamá o papi omega...

Escuchar tal cosa hizo que el omega de TaeHyung quisiera reprender a todos aquellos cachorros, que habían osado decir tales cosas de su pequeño, Por que si, para TaeHyung el pequeño cachorro era suyo y de nadie más, o al menos, eso era lo que se permitía creer en su interior; acunando el rostro de MinSeok entres sus manos, lo miró a fijamente a los ojos antes de hablar.

—Escúchame bien, bebé, no es que yo no desee ser tu papi omega, de hecho es lo que más deseo, ¿de acuerdo?—el pequeño asintío levemente— y déjame decir que no eres feo, porque ante mis ojitos eres el cachorro más hermoso que he conocido.—le dijo en voz baja y con ternura.—Pero no puedo irme a vivir contigo, tu papá no lo aceptaría...

—Entonces me iré a vivir contigo—corto el menor con felicidad.—Papá podría visitarnos todos los días, y tú le dirás que me porte bien, para que me de besitos en la nariz, y luego me haga cosquillas...

El pequeño alfa se encontraba emocionado relatando, como sería su vida tras mudarse con él, que hizo que al omega se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas, cuando también se imaginó cómo sería vivir con el pequeño, estaba más que seguro, de que sería como vivir en el paraíso, ya que cada mañana tendría que levantarse temprano, para prepararle un rico y balanceado desayuno, y posteriormente correr a despertarlo con el propósito de tener que ducharlo para llevarlo completamente aseado al jardín de niños. ¡Luna estaba soñando despierto, con algo que nunca sería!

Sin darse cuenta, una traicionera lágrima abandonó su ojo izquierdo y rodó sobre su mejilla ante las imágenes proyectadas en su cabeza. Una voz suave llamo al pequeño alfa por su nombre. Logrando que TaeHyung llevara, su mirada en dirección, hacia donde provenía la voz, para encontrarse con la nana del niño, dejándole en claro, que era momento de despedirse.

—Bueno, Jung MinSeok es momento de que vayas a casa y colorees bien el dibujo qué hay en tu cuaderno.—logró decir TaeHyung con una sonrisa, que más bien parecía ser una mueca.

—¡Pero, yo viviré contigo!—exclamó el pequeño en voz baja.

—Cierto, pero tienes tus cosas en casa, y sin ellas no podrías mudarte, ¿Cierto?—el pequeño alfa asintió.—Ves, ahora ve a casa con tu nana, para que puedas hacer la tare, y luego hablas con tu papá sobre la mudanza.—TaeHyung esperaba, que el padre del pequeño cachorro le hiciera entrar en razón esa misma noche.

MinSeok sonrió antes de darle un pequeño beso en su nariz.

—Te quiero papi TaeHyungnnie, nos vemos mañana—Dijo el pequeño alfa luego del pequeño beso, y posteriormente salir corriendo hacia su nana quien lo recibió con un abrazo.

Pestañeando numerosas veces intento contener las lágrimas que, amenazaban con salir, pero fue un intento en vano, puesto que lo quedó más remedio, que limpiar con disimulo las lágrimas mientras se colocaba de pie y se adentraba a las instalaciones del jardín de niños para terminar su jornada.

Pestañeando numerosas veces intento contener las lágrimas que, amenazaban con salir, pero fue un intento en vano, puesto que lo quedó más remedio, que limpiar con disimulo las lágrimas mientras se colocaba de pie y se adentraba a las instalaciones... 

Adentrándose a su casa en compañía de su primo, luego de un largo día lleno de reuniones. Hoseok esperaba poder ver a su pequeño hijo, para revisar su tarea la cual siempre era dibujar o colorear alguna dibujo interesante, y también, jugar con él un rato antes de que la hora de dormir llegara, con esa idea en la cabeza camino hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras coral donde su pequeño hijo venía bajando las escaleras con una de sus mochilas sobre su espalda, y otra atada a su pequeña cintura ya que en sus manos portaba sus cuadernos.

Divertido por la imagen se preguntó si dentro de aquellas mochilas llevaba todos sus juegues, o lo que cabían en ellos, tal vez su pequeño deseaba pasar la noche en la casa del árbol que había mandado a construir, o tal vez planeaba ir a dormir con su nana, como solía hacerlo una vez al mes.

—¡Papá! ¡Tío Kookie!—exclamó el pequeño con felicidad al notarlos.—Pensé que no te vería antes de irme.—dijo el pequeño león, cuando su padre lo liberó de su pequeño equipaje para tomarlo en brazos.

—¿Se puede saber a donde te diriges pequeño cachorro travieso?—preguntó Hoseok antes de llenarle el rostro de besos.

—Me mudaré con mi papi omega.—respondió el menor haciendo, que Hoseok se tensara y llevara su mirada hacia su primo.

¿Acaso Soyeon había vuelto y solo para arrebatarle a su hijo? Si era así, no iba a permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, debido que la omega había decidido retomar su vida de diversión a cuidar del pequeño cachorro, que acaba de nacer, formando así una gran discordia que los llevó a la separación; la mirada de JungKook le mostraba, que este no estaba enterado de la apariencia de su ex cuñada, y mucho menos de que esta se había acercado a su sobrino.

Tras varios segundo de tensión la mente de Hoseok hizo "click", y cayó en cuenta de que pequeño se había refería a un papi omega, algo que le relajado en demasía de cierta forma, pero tal sentimiento, no perduro demasiado tiempo en su cuerpo.

—¿Papi omega?—preguntó Hoseok.

—Si, mi papi TaeHyungnnie—respondió el menor con felicidad.—Antes de que nana llegase por mi, le propuse mudarse con nosotros, pero se ha negado diciendo, que tú no estarías de acuerdo—comenzó a explicar.—Pero sé, que tu estarías muy de acuerdo, con mi papi omega se venga a vivir con nosotros, ¿Cierto?—los ojitos de MinSeok estudiaron el rostro de su padre, antes de proseguir.—Pero, como se negó he tomado la decisión de irme a vivir con él.

Una carcajada abandonó la boca de JungKook al escuchar, que su sobrino está más, que dispuesto a abandonar a su padre, todo para marcharse con su profesor del jardín, al cual conocía a perfección, ya que había ido a recoger a su sobrino en varias ocasiones. Hoseok miro con seriedad a su primo, para luego fulminarle con la mirada.

—¿Dejarías a tu papi alfa para irte con TaeHyungnnie, Seokie?—preguntó JungKook con diversión.

Hoseok tragó el nudo de emociones, que se le había formado en al garganta.

—No lo dejaría, él podría visitarnos todos los días—dijo el cachorro, como si esa fuera la solución a todo.

Su hijo le estaba cambiando por quien sabe quien, y eso le estaba afectado de una forma indescriptible, y no solo a él, sino también a su animal interno, quien exigía conocer al omega, del que tanto hablaba su cachorro, y saber por que su cachorro deseaba mudarse con él.

—¿Por que deseas vivir tanto con TaeHyung? Y ¿por que le llamas papi omega?—preguntó esta vez Hoseok a su cachorro.

—Por que mi papi omega me quiere mucho y dice que no ha visto cachorro más hermoso que yo... me quiere a pesar de que no tengo mamá.—Y esa palabras fueron un golpe bajo para los dos alfas mayores.—Además le llamo papi por que el dice que le puedo decir así y por que mi leoncito lo ve como su papi omega...

Las últimas palabras del menor alertaron a Hoseok y JungKook, quienes comprendieron que el pequeño había formado un lazo con el omega.

—¿Entonces mañana irás a visitarme a la casa de mi papi omega?—preguntó el menor con un brillo en los ojos.

Si, su hijo había formado un lazo con aquel omega, entonces él haría todo lo posible, para que este se mudara con ellos, por que de ninguna forma iba a dejar que su pequeño se marchara.


	3. C A P I T U L O. 1

La noche anterior, había sido un caos total, para Hoseok, luego de que su pequeño cachorro, se presentase ante él, con la idea de mudarse junto a su maestro del jardín de niños, con quien, también había formado un lazo fraternal. Y que, a MinSeok por ende le resultaba muy difícil permanecer más tiempo lejos del omega. Soltando un profundo suspiro, restregó su rostro con ambas manos, antes de adentrarse a la habitación de su hijo, quien suponía seguía dormido.

Abriendo la puerta con cautela asomó su cabeza, por la ranura que se había formado al abrirla, y fue sorpresa la que se llevó, cuando encontró a su pequeño completamente despierto, y listo mientras metía varias de sus prendas de vestir en su mochila, así como varios de sus juguetes. Ver cómo MinSeok sonreía cada que colocaba una nueva prenda en el interior de su mochila, le confirmaba que necesitaba convencer al omega a que se mudara con ellos; adentrándose de lleno a la habitación observó a su pequeño girarse levemente ,para luego saludarlo con una sonrisa que probablemente solo había visto cuando le llevaba su postre favorito.

—¡Buen día, papá!.—Había tanta felicidad en ese saludo, que el mayor no quería borrar aquel sentimiento nunca de su hijo.

—Buen día, pequeño.—saludo de vuelta Hoseok, antes de sentarse en la pequeña cama de su hijo.—¿Que haces?—Preguntó intentando ocultar sus tristeza.

Por poco creíble que pudiera ser, el gran Jung Hoseok, un alfa puro y dominante, pero sobretodo un hijo de puta a la hora de destruir a la competencia, se encontraba débil y desesperado al saber que su cachorro estaba dispuesto a dejarlo.

El pequeño de cabellos azabaches se detuvo en su lugar, para luego observar a su papá como si este hubiese olvidado lo que le dijo la noche anterior.

—Te lo he dicho la noche anterior.—dijo al fin el pequeño.—Mi papi TaeHyungnnie dijo, que hoy podía irme a vivir con él, luego de hablar contigo sobre la mudanza.—agregó sonriendo a más no poder.

—¿MinSeok me estás dejando?—preguntó el alfa mayor.

El nombrado frunció el entrecejo ante la pregunta de su padre, ¿lo estaba dejando? No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente se iría a vivir con su papi omega, y su papá podría visitarlo todos los días y eso no significa que lo estaba dejando, o al menos eso era lo que él pequeño lograba comprender.

—No, podrás visitarme todos los días y eso no quiere decir que te estoy dejando... es solo que yo debo estar donde mi papi omega este.—explico de el pequeño.

Hoseok frunció sus labios ante la respuesta de su hijo.

—Comprendo, pero sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿Cierto?—Minseok asintió.—Eres mi vida entera, y el saber que prefieres estar con tu papi omega, me duele mucho aquí.—dijo apuntando a su corazón.—Pero, estoy consciente de que tu leoncito lo necesita mucho y por ello vengo a proponerte algo.

El cachorro de tan solo seis años de edad, miro con seriedad a su padre dispuesto a escucharlo.

—Voy a convencer a tu papi omega de que se mude con nosotros, solo si tu prometes ,que te comerás todas tus verduras, que te portaras bien, y sobretodo que vas a nunca dejarme.

Los ojitos de MinSeok se iluminaron, ante las palabras de su padre, puesto que, si su papi omega se mudaba con ellos, él no tendría que dejar la mayoría de sus juguetes o su casa del árbol abandonada mientras vivía con TaeHyungnnie.

—¡Lo prometo!—exclamó el menor mientras se acercaba a su papá para abrazarlo. 

Minseok estaba más que impaciente que no dejaba de apresurar a su padre, quien se encontraba a menos de medio metro de la entrada del jardín de niños; corriendo hacia donde estaba su papá, lo tomó de la mano, para arrastrarlo hacia su salón, donde... 

Minseok estaba más que impaciente que no dejaba de apresurar a su padre, quien se encontraba a menos de medio metro de la entrada del jardín de niños; corriendo hacia donde estaba su papá, lo tomó de la mano, para arrastrarlo hacia su salón, donde la puerta de color verde se encontraba abierta, para recibir a los cachorros que iban llegando junto a sus padres o niñeras. 

—Te va a gustar mi papi es muy guapo.—dijo el pequeño con devoción en su voz.

A pocos centímetros de la puerta su hijo abandonó su mano, para salir corriendo con rapidez hacia el salón. Hoseok por su parte tuvo que apresurar sus pasos, para llegar hasta donde su hijo se había desaparecido y fue sorpresa la que se llenó cuando lo encontró abrazando a un omega que se encontraba agachado y de espalda; su hijo olisqueaba el cuello de su profesor, para luego dejarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Dispuesto a observar la escena sin interrumpir se recargó en el marco de la puerta mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

El omega se separó de Minseok, luego de darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y acariciarle el cabello con ternura.

—¿Como durmió mi hermoso cachorrito de León?—escucho apenas las palabras del omega.

—Muy bien, pero te he extrañado mucho, ¿cuando vivamos juntos podré dormir sobre tu pecho?—preguntó el pequeño.

TaeHyung soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Por supuesto que si, mi vida.—respondió con ternura.—Pero, sabes que no podemos vivir juntos hasta que tu papi alfa esté de acuerdo, y por mucho que desees esté conmigo y yo contigo, debes aceptar las decisiones que él tome sobre ti, al menos hasta que puedas velar por ti mismo, ¿De acuerdo?

—Por eso papá está aquí hoy.—anunció el pequeño para luego señalar tras él.

TaeHyung se congeló en su lugar, debido a no esperaba, que el padre de su pequeño bebé hiciera acto de presencia, y menos por algo como lo que estaba sucediendo, le ponía nervioso conocer al padre de Minseok, por primera vez gracias a esas circunstancias. Colocandose nuevamente de pie, tomó un pequeño respiro, antes de girarse hacia donde el pequeño alfa había señalado.

Girando levemente su cuerpo, se encontró con un alfa extremadamente guapo y caliente, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con sus fuertes brazos cruzados sobre su pecho dándole un aire dominante que descolocó a TaeHyung. Reprimiendo un gemido lo observó moverse con agilidad y elegancia hacia él, verlo moverse de esa forma lo hacía sentirse, como una presa ante la mirada de su depredador. A pesar de sentirse de tal forma se dió cuenta, que MinSeok era la viva imagen de su padre solo que en una versión miniatura.

Hoseok por su parte tuvo que reprimir un potente gruñido, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el inmaculado rostro del omega. ¡Era extremadamente hermoso! Su cabello gris y su cuerpo contaba con las curvas necesarias y en los lugares correctos. Y debía de admitir que le ponía de una forma en la que ninguno de sus amantes logró ponerle antes, pero lastimosamente no había ido al jardín de niños, para ligar con el profesor de su pequeño hijo, sino para convencerlo de que se mudara con ellos, y con ello evitar a toda costa, que su pequeño lo abandonase. Reprimiendo sus instintos de tomarlo y estamparlo contra la pared más cercana, se aproximo hacia el omega sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Señor Jung—dijo el omega intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, bajo su profesionalismo.—Un gusto conocerlo, pero una lástima que sea por esta circunstancias.—Agregó una vez el alfa estuvo parado a pocos centímetros frente a él.

—Profesor Kim, un gusto igual conocerle.—TaeHyung sintió desfallecer cuando la seductora voz del alfa, llego a sus oídos.—Las circunstancia es lo demos, cuando tengo el placer de contemplar a un omega como usted.—agregó deleitándose con el sonrojo, que el omega presentó ante sus palabras.

Un pequeño gruñido se escuchó en la estancia, llamado la atención de los mayores que se encontraba enfrascado en su mundo. Sacudiendo su cabeza levemente TaeHyung bajo su mirada para encontrarse con el pequeño MinSeok observándolos con molestia, y sin poder evitarlo soltó una pequeña carcajada para luego tomarlo en brazos.

—Tranquilo pequeño celoso, todos aquí sabemos que solo soy tuyo, ¿vale?—MinSeok asintió antes las palabras del omega de tigre.

observar como su hijo se aferraba al omega, le recordó el verdadero motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí.

—Bueno, creo que ya sabe cual es el motivo de mi presencia, ¿Cierto?—TaeHyung asintió.—Bien, se que usted no tiene la culpa, que mi cachorro haya formado un lazo con usted, sin embargo me preocupa el hecho, de que mi hijo esté dispuesto a abandonarme para mudarse con usted.

TaeHyung soltó el aire que tenía contenido en sus pulmones.

—Se lo preocupado que debe de estar, y me disculpo por ello, Señor Jung, pero he hablado numerosas veces de esto con MinSeok, para ser más breves el día de ayer lo enviado a hablar con usted con al esperanza, de que usted lo hiciera entrar en razón o al menos persuadiera.—el pequeño escondió su rostro en el cuello del omega, y TaeHyung le hizo pequeñas cosquillas.

La acción no pasó desapercibida para Hoseok, quien sabía que MinSeok hacía eso, cuando estaba avergonzado o estaba listo para quedarse dormido, y solo lograba liberarse del sueño con pequeñas cosquillas.

—¡Uh! La situación es un poco más complicada, como para intentar persuadir a este pequeño o supongo que es demasiado tarde, ya que el día de ayer lo encontré bajando las escaleras, con lo que él suponía era su equipaje, completamente decidido a mudarse con usted.—TaeHyung soltó un pequeño sonido de asombro.—Y esta mañana lo encontrado intentando meter toda su ropa en su mochila.

»Sin embargo, lo que me dejó perplejo fueron sus palabras. MinSeok a dicho que el debe estar donde se papi omega esté.—Hoseok llevo su mirada hacia el resto del salón y se encontró con varios niños jugado o platicado entre ellos completamente ajenos a la situación.—Y como padre me preocupo por el bienestar de mi hijo en todos los aspectos, por lo que he venido a proponerle algo.

Escuchar las palabras del alfa, el sentimiento miedo se implanto en su sistema, logrando poner a su animal interno nervioso e inquieto, ante la idea que le pudiera pedir o exigir que se alejara de su cachorro con alguna condición o amenaza. Aferrándose aún más al cuerpo de MinSeok espero a que el alfa continuara con sus palabras.

—¿Que es lo que desea proponerme, Señor Jung?—preguntó temeroso, cuando el alfa, no se digno a decir palabra alguna.

Hoseok llevó sus manos hasta los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, para luego soltar un suspiro.

—Antes que nada por favor llámeme Hoseok—el omega asintió.—Bueno, mi propuesta podrá sonar desquiciada, pero créame, que lo hago por el bienestar de mi cachorro, así que he venido aquí con la intención de lograr que usted se mude con nosotros...

—¿Que usted que?—interrumpió el omega sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

De todas las cosas que pudo imaginar, que el alfa podía decirle, el que le propusiera mudarse con ellos jamás fue una de ellas, por lo cual le fue imposible no consternarse.

—Si, Se muy bien que suena loco, pero le prometo que si acepta al final de cada mes tendrá una mensualidad, para cubrir sus gastos y otros beneficios que usted podrá tomar de mi persona.—Expresó el alfa con seriedad.—Por favor, Profesor Kim, le suplico que piense en mi propuesta.

—Yo no podría...

—Piense en ello durante el transcurso de la mañana y al mediodía, que venga por mi hijo, escuchare su respuesta, la cual espero sea positiva, por el momento me retiro para no atrasarle en su trabajo.—Y tras un leve beso en la cabeza de su hijo y un guiño para el omega, se marchó.

Las pequeñas manos del MinSeok, se encontraban aferradas a su camisa de dormir, como si temiera de que se fuere a marchar en cualquier momento de la madrugada, pese a de que ya contaba con tres días viviendo con los dos alfas, luego de haber acept... 

Las pequeñas manos del MinSeok, se encontraban aferradas a su camisa de dormir, como si temiera de que se fuere a marchar en cualquier momento de la madrugada, pese a de que ya contaba con tres días viviendo con los dos alfas, luego de haber aceptado la oferta del alfa mayor. Pese a los días que tenia durmiendo con el pequeño alfa, este seguía aferrándose a él mientras dormía.

Tomando un profundo suspiro, continuo acariciando las suaves hebras azabaches, que caracterizaban la cabellera de MinSeok. Bajo es acción, Taehyung, le dio gracias a la luna por concederle el honor de darle todo el amor que el pequeño merecía, y le prometió a la misma, que daría todo de su para hacerlo feliz; durante los últimos días que llevaba en aquella gran casa, TaeHyung se ponía nervioso, cada vez que sentía la mirada del alfa o olfateaba su potente aroma, cuando este se encontraban cerca, y daba por hecho que Hoseok se sentía de la misma forma, que él, por que lo había descubierto conteniéndose a sí mismo.

Obligándose a si mismo a dormir, cerró los ojos no sin antes tomar una mejor posición, para dormir con el cachorro, entre sus brazos.


	4. C A P I T U L O. 2

La molesta alarma había sonado hace yacía unos cinco minutos, sin embargo, TaeHyung se encontraba reacio a abandonar la comodidad de su cama y el agradable calor que su cachorro le brindaba, pero si no fuera por el hecho, de que ahora debía levantarse más temprano, para prepararle un rico desayuno a su bebé no se hubiese obligado a si mismo a abandonar la cama.

Soltando un profundo suspiro, quito la pequeña mano de Minseok, que se encontraba sobre su pecho, casi tomándole el pezon, para luego acomodarlo sobre la cama con sumo cuidado, en claro intento de que esté no se despertara por su ausencia. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, observó como el pequeño león olisqueaba las sábanas en su búsqueda, de una forma tan inconsciente. Hasta que nuevamente logró, quedarse profundamente dormido.

Antes de salir de la habitación TaeHyung se encargó de verse lo más presentable posible e incluso se cepilló los dientes por si había amanecido con mal aliento.

Una vez se sintió presentable, bajo hasta la cocina donde se encontró a la nana de su cachorro preparando el desayuno.

—Buen día.—saludo el omega a todos los presentes.

—¡Oh! Buen día, joven TaeHyung.—saludo la beta de mayor edad.—¿Como ha dormido?.

—Gracias a la luna he dormido de maravilla, ¿Usted a dormido bien?.—le beta dio un leve asentimiento, para luego moverse hasta el refrigerador, de donde saco la botella que contenía la leche.—Por cierto, me gustaría ser yo quien se encargue de prepararle el desayuno a mi pequeño, claro si eso no le incomoda.

La mujer de mayor edad detuvo sus acciones, para luego girarse hacia el omega, que aún se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, sin duda alguna la sonrisa que miraba en TaeHyung, demostraba que se estaba tomando su papel de papá omega muy enserio, cosa que a ella no le quede de otra más que permitirle el acceso a su sagrada cocina, y decirle a las demás empleadas que auxiliaran al omega tigre en todo lo que esté pudiera necesitar.

TaeHyung se encontraba más que agradecido con la beta, que sin poder evitarlo le dio un fuerte abrazo para ponerse manos a la obra; con la idea de prepararle unos ricos hot cakes con salsa blueberry a su cachorro, TaeHyung buscó todos los ingredientes con la ayuda de una de las ayudantes de la beta. Una vez termino de preparar la mezcla para los Hot cakes, se dispuso a verter pequeñas cantidades de esta sobre un sartén caliente.

La beta por su parte quedó completamente anonadada, al ver la dedicación con la que el omega preparaba el desayuno del pequeño MinSeok, así como también, este limpio espacio y los utensilios que utilizó. Una vez el desayuno estuvo listo, TaeHyung se dispuso a servirlo con la idea de cuando despertara a su pequeño cachorro este no tuviera que esperar que sirvieran el desayuno para comenzar a comer.

—Muchas gracias, por permitirme invadir su espacio y usar su cocina.—Agradeció nuevamente el de cabello grises.—Ahora iré a despertar a mi pequeño...

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera decir algo, el llanto de un pequeño se hizo presente alertando a TaeHyung quien giró su cabeza en dirección del llanto y sin esperar más salió en dirección a las escaleras, las cuales subió con rapidez para aproximarse hacia su habitación pues era de ahí, de donde provenía el llanto de su cachorro. El tigre interno de TaeHyung se encontraba inquieto y exigiéndole que se moviera con rapidez.

A mitad de su trayecto se detuvo debido a que, sus ojos captaron como, Hoseok traía al pequeño Minseok, entre su brazo dándole pequeño besos en su regordetas mejillas

—¿Que paso?—preguntó angustiado.

El alfa mayor soltó un suspiro, antes de responder.

—Supongo que su llanto es debido a que cuando se a despertado no te ha encontrado con él, y ha pensado que lo has abandonado.—murmuro acercándose poco a poco al peligris.

Con cada paso que Hoseok daba el delicioso aroma de TaeHyung se colaba entre sus fosas nasales, haciendo que su león interno se removiera en su interior y comenzara a rasguñar con fuerza, por la necesidad de estar completamente cerca del omega que desprendía ese embriagador aroma a sandía con una pizca de brisa silvestre, pero como era de esperarse, el alfa había logrado, controlar sus impulsos, para no dejar a su cachorro en el suelo y tomar al omega entre sus brazos y llevarlo hasta la habitación donde se encargaría de hacerlo gritar como desquiciado.

Carraspeando levemente, observó como el omega también se acercaba para tomar al pequeño MinSeok en brazos.

—¡Pobre de mi cachorrito!—exclamó restregando su rostro con el del pequeño, que también se encargaba de marcar a su papi omega con su aroma.—¿Como podría dejarte?

—Es que no estabas y tuve miedo.—murmuro el pequeño entre hipido.

El alfa de león al observar la imagen, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, al ver que su pequeño bebé estaba recibiendo todo el amor que solo un/una imagen podría brindarle. Eso le hizo que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro, puesto, que para él, la felicidad de su cachorro era lo primordial.

—¡Ay Bebito! No estaba junto a ti, porque me he despertado temprano para prepararte un delicioso desayuno.—TaeHyung le dio un pequeño beso en la gorditas y bonitas mejillas de MinSeok.—¿Que te parece si bajamos para que desayunes y luego nos vamos a clases?.—el pequeño león asintió varias veces, aun con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.—También hay desayuno para ti, Hoseok.—le indico al alfa antes de comenzar a bajar por las escaleras.

El desayuno había sido completamente diferente, para ambos leones, y no por los alimentos servidos, sino por la presencia del hermoso omega de tigre que se había encargado de prepararles una delicioso desayuno, y que de paso les brindaba una tiern... 

El desayuno había sido completamente diferente, para ambos leones, y no por los alimentos servidos, sino por la presencia del hermoso omega de tigre que se había encargado de prepararles una delicioso desayuno, y que de paso les brindaba una tierna sonrisa, logrando que la mañana, se viese llena de colores vibrantes.

Sentado frente a su escritorio, en su habitual silla, Jung Hoseok permanecía en silencio, debido a que se encontraba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, en los recuerdos de aquel embriagador aroma, que el omega había soltado esa mañana.

¡Por la luna! ¿Que estaba mal con él? ¿Cuanto había pasado desde que el aroma de un omega le había afectado tanto, al punto de hacerle perder la concentración en su trabajo? Hoseok, no tenía una respuesta lógica, ya que en ese precisó momento, solo podía pensar en ese delicioso aroma a sandía con aquella curiosa pizca de brisa silvestre que le hacía cosquillas en la punta de nariz, así como también en la forma, en la que TaeHyung se comportaba como el verdadero padre omega de MinSeok.

Soltando un pequeño, pero profundo suspiro, Hoseok teatro de concentrarse en los documentos que tenía frente a él, pero tal acción parecía ser demasiado complicada. Resignado a que ese día no lograría hacer demasiado, dejó caer su espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla, para posteriormente volver a soltar otro suspiros, esta vez cargando de frustración, mientras llevaba su mirada al techo de su oficina. Con la mirada fija en el color níveo del techo, dejó que su mente vagara nuevamente por los recuerdos de aquel aroma.

¿Que tenía Kim TaeHyung, para volverlo loco con su aroma? Estaba claro que desconocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero no tardaría mucho en conseguir la respuesta, de eso podía estar seguro.

Esa misma noche, cuando volvía de su trabajo, se encontró con un hermoso omega bajando las escaleras de la casa, mientras vestía unos pantaloncillos cortos de color blancos, los cuales le llegaba un poco más abajado de la gran camisa del mismo color, y se amoldaban a sus bronceados y torneadas piernas, de una forma tan exquisitas, que Hoseok tuvo que reprimir el deseo de acercarse hasta el menor, para tomarlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta la habitación más cercana, donde claramente hacia que este le abaratara las caderas con esas exquisitas piernas, mientras él lo penetraba con rudeza.

Aparentado sus manos en puños, se obligó a si mismo a negar levemente, para deshacerse de ciertas escenas sugerentes que habían comenzado a proyectarse en su cabeza. Frunciendo el entrecejo, trato de no dejarse llevar por su animal interno, quien en ese preciso momento, solo tenía intenciones sexuales, hacia el omega. No obstante, Hoseok tenía muy en claro que TaeHyung no era una de sus conquistas, y que no estaba ahí para conseguir algo de beneficio sexual, sino, que estaba ahí para cumplir como su rol de padre omega, hacia MinSeok.

—Buenas noches.—saludó el omega una vez llego a la planta baja.—MinSeok se ha quedado dormido luego de la cena y si ducha.—informo

—Buenas noches, al menos no tendremos que correr tras él hasta las once, para que pueda dormir ¿Esta en tu habitación?—preguntó el alfa y TaeHyung asintió.—Perfecto, iré a darme una ducha rápida y luego pasaré rato a tu habitación, para verlo.

TaeHyung asintió levemente, antes de marcharse en dirección de la cocina. Hoseok por su parte se encaminó hasta su habitación donde se desvistió, y posteriormente se dirigió hasta el cuarto de baño, donde tomó una relajante ducha.

Una vez se encontró completamente vestido con unos pantalones de chandal y una camisa blanca, abandonó su habitación para digiriese hasta la del omega, la cual estaba casi enfrente a la suya y continua a la de MinSeok. Donde su cachorro yacía dormido. Cuando entró a la habitación, se encontró con la imagen de su bebé plácidamente dormido mientras se aferraba a una camisa del omega, que podía dar por sentado que estaba completamente impregnada con el delicioso aroma a sandía con brisa silvestre de su dueño.

Acercándose a paso lentos hasta la cama se acostó en esta y colocó a Minseok sobre su pecho; el pequeño quien dormía y se aferraba al olor de su papi omega, pudo olfatear el aroma a café de su papi alfa y le gustó la combinación que hacían el aroma de sus dos papis juntos.


End file.
